


You Are The Light I Needed

by piantaplant



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, bowser is a gross king, daisy is strong and calming, peach doesn't enjoy parties, peach has an almost panic attack in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piantaplant/pseuds/piantaplant
Summary: Peach finds herself in over her head as the full extent of her inherited royal obligations come into play during her kingdom's Summer celebrations. Thankfully, her newly-found friend is there to remind her of the positives of her position.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 14





	You Are The Light I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever post, so hopefully I come across well through it. The sapphic energy that radiates from these two made my brain go brr, and so came this! I hope those of you that read this enjoy it :)

Princess Peach throws her arms over head, stretching her rested muscles. As she regains her bearings, the Princess witnesses the rose-gold sunset beyond the horizon, dragging with it the few rays of sunshine and warmth left in the day. A blissful sigh escapes Peach as she ponders over tonight's event. Summer signified the beginning of the Mushroom Kingdom's celebrations, a chance for the citizens to pay their thanks to the deities above, and any other powerful people who may have contributed to another year of safety and prosperity in their kingdom. The Summer festivities were due to start this evening, just after sundown. Tonight will consist of introducing royal and political guests, having them acquaint themselves with their traditions. Peach rolls her eyes, a habit the Elders had yet to coerce her into abandoning. The knowledge that a celebration for her people has been transformed into a political affair sets a sour taste in her mouth, a frown forming at the thought of having to socialise with people who looked down on her, simply because she's a woman. Oh Gods forbid a woman be in charge of anything. Thoughts of the Elder Mushroom people float into her mind, reminding her of the way they're quite frank with their feelings surrounding her reign. 

Peach allows herself a few peaceful moments to remind herself of the positives of the festivals as she stands and steps away from her bed, elation pooling in her stomach at the thought of her subjects being content and happy for the next few days. Running across her room, the Princess rummages through her vanity in search of her approved jewellery. Securing the diamond pieces in place, Peach flings open her balcony doors, allowing the early afternoon sun to spill into her room, following behind it a parade of comforting warmth and bustling noises from the markets below her window. She inhales steadily, sparing herself a few moments to bask in the golden sunlight she's invited into the room. The light reflects off of her diamond jewellery, painting a magnificent sight within her chambers. Multicoloured rays of light move in time with her, following her footsteps as she glides throughout her room, dancing in time to the symphony of the cheep-cheeps that inhabit the rivers near the palace. Peach waltzes over to her wardrobe, effortlessly grabbing a light blue dress, the skirt billowing out behind her as she impatiently throws herself into her en suite. 

The Peach in the mirror seemed to match her overly-joyous mood - her lips coaxed into a grin as she eyes up her hair for today. The freshly-dyed blonde hair freed from the reigns of beauty expectations, with her natural curls framing her face perfectly, with Peach subconsciously tying the rest into a low bun, leaving space for her crown. Grinning to herself, Peach throws her pyjamas away into the corner of the room, completes her healthcare routine, then wrestles the dress on in record time. The sight before her is one of regal beauty - everything matches flawlessly, playing into the intended aesthetics of ethereality. The skirt falls down to the floor, framing her body as intended. She twirls in front of the mirror, watching in awe as the light reflects off of miniscule diamonds sown into the fabric. The jewel planted on her chest glows a light blue, pulsing in time to her rapid heartbeat. The faint chirps of the cheep-cheeps, and the louder barks of the chain chomps coax her into action, sending her out of her bathroom and into her main chambers. Taking in the beauty of the outside world once more, Peach releases a calming breath, stepping cautiously towards the balcony doors.   
The distinct click of her heels activates the royalty within her, chastising the child-like, excitable behaviour she'd just exhibited. While the rest of her kingdom may use these next few days as dedicated time of rest and relaxation, Peach had a kingdom to run. She's required to welcome her esteemed guests, thank them for attending this year's festivities, talk business-but-it's-not-really-business with rulers from other kingdoms, while also creating stronger bonds with these rulers, and whatever guests they may bring. Closing the balcony doors, Peach turns towards the portrait of herself and her late father. The is the first time Peach has had to face the festivities alone, without her father's quick-witted speeches and comforting aura around the guests. This is the first time she's had to begin the celebrations, and she's terrified. The pressure to follow in her father's footsteps is weight Peach has to bear, forcing her to keep up acceptable posture, and to not distract herself with childish needs, such as hiding away from the Elders as they seek her out for their lessons. She's now the soon-to-be Queen, and nothing should come between her and her Throne. Turning her head away from the portrait, willing herself not to cry, she steps towards her chamber doors, reaching out a hand for the handle. Her painted nails gleam under the sunlight, reminding her of the missing part of her outfit. Gloves. A sigh escapes from her mouth before she can rethink, choosing to ignore this error and carry on as she is, willing to take the lecture she'll receive for not complying with their set out dress code. It makes her vaguely miss her life before this, when she could adventure how she pleased, with or without gloves on. When the Elders allowed her to have hair its natural colour and style, not subjecting it to hours of work in order for it to be suitable. Her scalp throbs at the thought of it. Pulling on the door handle, Peach leaves behind her few moments of bliss, and enters the hallway, a chill surging through her body as she saunters through the dull hallways and towards the ballroom, where one of the Elder Mushroom People is waiting for her.

Through the ajar door, Peach watches with rapt attention as around a hundred guests fidget in the main ballroom, waiting in anticipation for her to arrive and deliver the welcoming speech. Anxious sweat begins to pool at her hairline, threatening to ruin her perfected look. Peach swipes it away as effortlessly as she can, attempting to hide the action from the Elder giving her a 'pep' talk. She tunes in to hear "...make sure you please as many people as you can, however you see fit. There are many powerful people in there tonight, some we've had tense relations with since before your father was King. It's your job to attempt to solve these problems as it..." The Elders voice seeps into the background as Peach catches sight of a blur of yellow in the ballroom, followed by flashes of red and green. She squints her eyes, attempting to identify these figures as they weave in between the esteemed guests, radiating a carefree and wonderous energy. Her heart skips as she begins to daydream of possible situations surrounding these three - perhaps she'll be granted time away from regal duties in order to interact with them? The figures halt as they come across the buffet table, delicacies from a multitude of different kingdoms decorating the polished wood. The yellow blur forms into a young woman, possibly around her age. This discovery intrigues Peach. How is it that she doesn't recognise this woman?  
Her figure is slim and lanky, much taller than the red flash she'd seen. Her hair, a delicate and sleek mahogany, gracefully moves with her, swishing around her waist. Her dress, similar to Peach's own, is a warm yellow, finalised with touches of gold and dark orange. Her appearance screams regal and mystical, almost as if she'd descended from the Sun. This young woman is the epitome of sunshine and warmth, and yet, Peach cannot go to her. Cannot find out whether her voice matches her appearance, or if her personality is the complete opposite of the sunny disposition she's presenting. The ache forming in her chest wants nothing more than to befriend this woman, and find out as much as she can. Which kingdom is she from? Is it possible that she's new to royalty, possibly married in? A frown forms onto her forehead. Her duties and obligations are stopping her from truly enjoying herself. She'll be surprised if she manages to find even a moment alone. All she longs to do is follow the three as they move out of her eyeline. A huff of disappointment leaves her as she turns back to the Elder, his frown matching her own.

"Were you even paying attention, Princess? I simply do not have time to go over these points again, there's far too many and I dread to think what might happen if we go past the scheduled time we set for this talk," Peach rolls her eyes. With the time restraints they're forcing onto her, people would assume she's a ten year old child, not a twenty year old woman. "You need to stop fidgeting, ma'am! As soon as you walk out into that ballroom, you are to keep good posture, stop your fidgeting, and keep eye contact with whomever you speak to." The Elder hurriedly flicks through his notes before staring straight up at Peach. "It's time to finally go out there. Good luck, and please remember you're the next-in-line to the Throne now. You are the representation of our kingdom." He pats her on the arm before trundling away, as if he hadn't just insulted Peach and her mannerisms. So what if she found it difficult to remember all of the rules enforced on her? There's people her age bounding across the ballroom, they need to be reminded of courtesy and manners before she does. Rolling her eyes once more, deactivating the jewel on her chest, then inhaling as deeply as she can, Peach enters the ballroom. The erupting sea of 'shhs' alerted the conductor of his queue, the royal band commencing their playthrough of the Mushroom Kingdom's national anthem. Peach begins her journey towards the Throne, doubts plaguing her thoughts. Was her back straight enough? Is she walking odd? Are those people frowning at her? Are people disappointed to see that this year's celebration is to be initiated by her instead of a strong and powerful man? The sweat build up threatens to invade her face as she continues on past her esteemed guests. Peach reaches the Throne on queue, the music coming to a satisfying end as she sets herself down. Beady eyes stare up at her, anticipation building within Peach as she subtly clears her throat.

"Good Evening, my dear guests. Tonight, as you are well aware, is the commencing of the Mushroom Kingdom's annual festivities!" Mumbles of recognition ripple through out the ballroom. "I thank you all for attending, as it means so much to my subjects and I that you experience our culture authentically. I hope your evenings go wonderfully, and that you enjoy yourselves thoroughly." A beat of silence. Eyes look to her for more, waiting to experience the same charm her father included in his speeches. As the conductor realises that the speech had really been that unbelievably short, the royal band begins their playing again as guests begin to spread themselves around the ballroom cautiously. Shame floods Peach's veins. That speech was mediocre compared to those her father gave, and her guests were all thinking it. The sinking experience of nausea grasps Peach, causing her to choke. Her eyes dart around the ballroom, spotting the familiar door that leads toward the Mushroom Kingdom Gardens. Her panic subdues as she notices a lack of guards there, giving her an effective escape route. A select few guests make their way towards her Throne, intending on bringing Peach into conversation. Focusing on nothing in particular, Peach makes her way to the closest people. Full conversations containing saving face and empty promises start up, Peach's brain automatically resuming her role as Princess. She spouts out white lies, promises to show these guests around the palace herself. As she moves herself from vaguely recognisable figure to the next, her laughter strains and her hands clench into fists, etiquette mantras repeating rapidly in her head. As one seemingly endless conversation leads into the next, Peach notices a bulking man stood off to the side, watching her. The figure walks into her eye-line, shell-spikes glinting in the light of the chandeliers. He stands a few feet taller than herself, the man's height alone enough to cage her in a conversation. Peach's mind supplies his name: King Bowser Koopa. Sparing him a suitable smile, she greets him. 

"Good Evening, King Bowser." Curtesy. Bow head slightly. Look up. Smile. "I assume your journey went well?" His returning grin showcases his rows of teeth.  
"Ah yes, as well as it could be. We were met with the usual complications with travelling by airship, but all was not lost. I held onto my hopes of getting to venture further into the events of the upcoming days, and I especially could not wait," A clawed hand grabs her own, pulling it toward his lips. "to meet you, fair Princess Peach." Bowser places a kiss onto the back of her hand. Peach curses her past self for not returning and retrieving her gloves. Time seemed to lengthen as he released her hand, making the process excruciatingly laborious. Peach's smile wobbles into a grimace.   
"Splendid! With me being next in line, it's important that we become acquainted." His eyes glaze over, ill-intentions clear against the black of his pupils.   
"Yes, yes. That's what I wanted to 'chat' about, dear Princess." Bowser pauses here, eyeing Peach, starting with her crown and gazing shamelessly at her skirt. Eyes flicking up to meet her own, he continues. "It's a shame your father passed. We were on good terms, discussing an integral 'agreement'. One along the route of uniting." He places a hand on Peach's shoulder. "Now that you're left at the helm, I feel like maybe you could unlock your true political and royal power through me and my kingdom. I just don't think leaving someone like you to rule would be a wise idea. You see, I feel that if we were to join in union, our power would be enough to form a kingdom large enough, and dominant enough, to become a entity of importance." The gleam stays put firmly in his eyes, threatening Peach to disregard his comment. An unamused and uncomfortable laugh escapes Peach. "Now, I don't expect you to answer now, but I will be organising a meeting with your old toads in order to discuss-"  
"The Elders, you mean." Bowser's eyes widen comedically at her interruption. He snarls.   
"Yes, the Elders. I will be talking with them about a possible marriage between our kingdoms. So, you'll have time to think on the offer." Peach's mouth slackens in surprise. Marriage? With him? She whips her head around her, searching for anyone else he could be possibly talking to. Thunderous laughter comes from Bowser at the sight of the young Princess acting so improper. Bile rises up within her again at the idea of having to marry someone decades older than her. The idea of marrying any man sometime soon is enough to want to run. Run far away from this conversation, from these responsibilities she's been forced to take on. The overwhelming urge to shout at King Bowser, to rant and rave about how she doesn't want to marry, not now, not ever, consumes her. The idea of marrying Bowser, a tyrannical monster who extracts happiness and joy out of all those who come into contact with him, is enough for her to hastily excuse herself, making a beeline for the exit. King Bowser's exclamations and shouts of protest are left well behind her as Peach rushes into the exit she'd focused on before, leaving confused and disgruntled guests in her wake. Her heels tap rapidly against the ballroom floor, the noise soft underneath the building bridge of the song playing. The door clicks open, allowing Peach to remove herself from the situation she'd been cornered into. Her back rests against the freezing stone that form this hallway, head between her legs as she attempts to slow her breathing. Tears drip down her face freely in the solitude of the empty passageway, the silence pushing her into recognising what had just been said. King Bowser Koopa had asked her to marry him. Or his son, she presumed. She didn't even know if she wanted to marry yet, let alone be forced into a marriage proposed to her as intrusively as it was. Peach's thoughts swirl around her head, blocking off her awareness of the outside world. As she continues to wallow in despair, a gloved hand pulls open the door to the passageway, exposing the Princess to this onlooker. She vaguely acknowledges this, but continues to weep silently, feeling too exhausted to interact with someone else. The person sits beside her, the yellow of their clothing a welcome intrusion against the dingy walls of the hallway. The figure stays there, rarely disturbing the distressed Princess beside them. Peach's sobs devolve into whimpers, sniffles echoing against the stone walls. The person beside them lays a hand on her shoulder, eliciting a sharp breath from Peach. Bringing her head up from between her knees, the Princess turns towards the person next to them. Recognition flashes through Peach - This is the young woman from before. She's breath-taking. Dark, monolidded eyes, concern set deep within them, flitting across her figure, searching for any signs of injury. They soften further at the sight of Peach, dazed and confused, staring up at her. Her lips are pulled up in a soothing smile, cheeks bunching up, bringing Peach's attention to the freckles dusted along her nose. The tender aura that surrounds this woman leads Peach in, asking her to trust this woman. Despite the panic she'd felt from just speaking to strangers, she does. 

"Hey," Her voice trickles out, blanketing Peach in the intensity of her voice. It's deeper than her own, and the rasp in her voice so flawlessly compliments her appearance. The contrast of those uttered words against the soft, yellow material of her dress is enough to send heat to Peach's face.   
"...Hey," Peach croaks, the unusually soft voice ruined by aggressive sobbing. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Peach straightens her back, leaning away from the stranger. "Hi." The gloved hand drops from her shoulder, causing Peach's eye to twitch. Had she done something wrong? The smile clearly planted on the woman's face stated otherwise, but the sense of anxiety didn't stray.   
"I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." One of her dark eyebrows twitch upwards, her voice becoming exaggerated and playful as she flourishes a hand in front of the Princess. Peach stares at the hand, entranced by the sheer childish-nature of this woman. Of Princess Daisy. Her demeanour especially matches her appearance. She shakes herself out of her trance, placing one of her hands in Daisy's.   
"Princess Peach Toadstool, of the Mushroom Kingdom." Daisy's slender fingers wrap around her own, encasing her previously freezing hands in protective warmth. A booming laugh bounces off the walls, encouraging Peach into her own bout of nervous giggles.   
"Well I know that, silly. How could anyone forget someone like you?" Embarrassment floods Peach's cheeks. Had her speech been that humiliating? She didn't think it was that bad, just subpar to ones from previous years. "I mean, you're the first female ruler of this kingdom in centuries! Not to mention the hard-work you've been doing with advocating for equal rights of all species! It's truly inspiring." Peach's eyes grow wide. Mouth agape in disbelief. Huh?  
"Huh?" Peach repeated out loud. The returning laugh sends Peach deeper into her spiral, rendering her useless for the time being. The laugh resonates within her, striking her heart in one fell swoop. How had this woman's laughed effected her so severely in this short of a time period? Her companions eyes illuminate in satisfaction at Peach's reaction. Daisy's freckles are highlighted by a spontaneous blush blooming across her face. Have girls always been this pretty, or does Daisy happen to be an outlier? Shaking her head of these thoughts, Peach breathes in and out calmingly, fears and anxiety long been swept away. Peach, finally in a better headspace, fully processes the events of the last five minutes, dread opening up the floodgates for nervous sweating. Groaning in despair, the Princess throws her head down between her knees once more. The comforting hand places itself back on her shoulder, the affection radiating from the action enough to prompt Peach to speak.  
"The Elder Mushroom People are going to be so disappointed in me. I ran out of the ballroom! I've probably humiliated everyone who works here." The panic surrounding the situation begins to settle within her, bringing her speech down into quiet mumblings. "Oh Gods they're going to take away everything. I won't be able to leave my chambers for weeks! They won't listen to me, of course they won't..." Strong arms tug on her shoulders, bringing her head up. A pair of gloved hands cradle her face delicately. The confused gaze plastered onto Daisy's face forces her to stop her rambling. Those mesmerising eyes flit across her face once more, searching, before Peach is pulled into a full-body hug. Arms frozen in place, Peach attempts to catch her brain up to speed. Daisy pulls back, concerned.   
"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hug you so suddenly, I- is this okay? I really didn't mean to cause any offense, or make you uncomfortable." Her arms begin to retract, promises of understanding and sympathy going with them. With a small cry, Peach catches them, keeping them in place. The two women stare at one another, the tension between their bodies jarring. Easily, Peach slips back into the embrace, fitting her own arms around Daisy's neck, planting her face with them. The arms wrap around her again without hesitance, firm muscles keeping her against Daisy. Resting almost on top of the other Princess, Peach whispers a quiet 'thank you', receiving a chuckle in reply.   
"You're quite welcome, Peach."


End file.
